


Cluck, Cluck Goes the Mother Hen

by DigiGirl101



Series: Comfort [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiGirl101/pseuds/DigiGirl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days after the Hoods attack, Gordon can’t help but think about how his family almost was lost. (Part two of five)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cluck, Cluck Goes the Mother Hen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the Thunderbirds. I wish I did, but sadly I don’t.  
> Warning: The only warning I have is that this is Movie-verse, so if you only like the TV-verse then please turn back now.
> 
> Hey, DigiGirl101 here. This is the second installment of my Thunderbirds series, from Gordon’s POV. And thanks to my beta, criminally charmed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was laughing so hard that I could hardly breathe as Scott and Virgil wrestle on the couch. It’s pretty funny, especially as it’s usually me getting my butt kicked by Scott, not Virgil. I have to wonder what he did to Scott anyway? Normally, Scott and Virgil don’t fight. As a matter of fact, Virgil never does anything to bug anyone enough to get them mad. Maybe because we know his weakness: Virgil is very ticklish.

“My God Virg!” I manage to gasp out between peels of laughter. “What did you do to piss him off so bad? He never jumps on me so quick!” Of course, that is because he can rarely catch me. Not long ago, Virgil had run into the living room like he was a cat fleeing from a rabid dog. Scott had tackled him, and the both fell onto the couch.

“Shut up!” Virgil yelled at me, trying to push Scott off. Not that he was having much luck with that. I wondered if maybe I should help. ... Nah, getting involved is the last thing I need!

“Gordon! Help me!” Virgil yelled at me, as I sat nearby, watching. I shook my head. “No way!! You guys are supposed to be adults. Sort it out yourselves. I’ll just watch for supervision,” I grinned. And, I thought, for personal amusement. Virgil finally pushed our oldest brother off of the couch, freeing himself.

“Supervision?! I’m older then you!” Virgil cried, as Scott jumped on him again, knocking him to the carpet. This time Scott began to tickle him.

“Well, you sure aren’t acting like it. I mean come on! You’re acting like kids!” I scolded, before I ruined it by giggling. It’s was nice to see them acting like this again. Ever since the Hood’s invasion a few days before, they hadn’t been themselves. 

Scott had been mothering Alan since his panic attack the other night, Virgil seemed to just keep quiet except for meal times and missions, and John… well he’s been depressed. He always is a bit sad when he’s Earthbound, since he’d rather be on Five with the stars. But lately it’s been more. I’ve been there with the hydrofoil accident. I didn’t want to get in another ship again, let alone look at the water. It’s sad when what you love becomes what you fear. Maybe I can help him later. As for me, I’ve been making jokes. That’s how I cope. A year after mom died, we all when to see a therapist and I heard her tell dad that that was my coping mechanism. Jokes and laughter.

My mind must have begun to wander, because when I looked back at my brothers, they were off the couch, quietly talking to John (who had entered unnoticed by me) and now they were looking worriedly at me. Getting up and walking over to them - quietly thanking God for giving me the chance to be able to walk again - I seen it in their faces. They were in a total worry mode.

“Hey guys” I chirped over to them. Thinking about sadness always makes me wanna be happy. “What’s with the long faces?”

Virgil looked over to me and frowned. I gave him a weird look. Then Scott and John also began frowning at me..

“What?” I asked them, confused. “Do I have something on my face? Is something wrong?”

“Well, I can in to see what Scott and Virg were howling about,” John started, receiving a playful smack at the back of his head from Scott. “It’s creepy to see you staring off into space with that morbid look on you face. 

I called your name a like ten times and you didn’t even blink.”  
‘What?!’ I thought in shock. I didn’t even hear him call me! Scott nodded adding, “After we saw that you weren’t answering, we started to talk. See what we could do to snap you out of it.”

Scott looked down to Virgil. Virgil used to be so much smaller. I was at least a head taller then him for a while. It surprised us all when we started to grow again last summer. Virgil nodded. “We were about to go get dad.” I must’ve really worried them. Oops... 

“Sorry guys” I said sheepishly. “I somehow started to think about my accident and had a sentimental moment. Maybe for a bit too long though” 

They all smiled slightly, but Virgil still put is hand on my forehead. I rolled my eyes. Great. Virg the Surg.

“Come on Shorty, I’m perfectly fine!” I moan as Virgil feels my cheeks. I hope my distraction works. I really hate it when my brothers worry over me more then usual. Because they’ll almost always find something wrong.

“I’m not that short!” He yelled. I smiled. It worked. 

“Yeah, sure you’re not” I said, walking over to the kitchen to get a drink. Virgil stalked off, saying something about playing the piano, though I know he wasn’t too mad. He knew I was only kidding. I think. Scott shook  
his head and followed him, pausing at John and my puzzled looks.

“Unfinished business,” he chuckled. John and I laughed as Scott jogged away.

As I put the water jug back in the fridge, I felt John put his arm around me. 

“I know you don’t wanna talk about what you were really thinking about. But when you are, just know that I’ll listen.”

I turned around and hugged him. I’m glad that my family was safe; I thought for sure that we would all die. I felt hot tears come to my eyes.

“I thought I’d lose you all” I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear me. He also hears me start to cry. The tears just started pouring out as I quietly sobbed my fears and pain finally letting loose. John rubbed my back and spoke calmly and quietly to me. 

“Gordy, it’s okay. We’re all here, and safe,” he whispered to me. I nodded and pulled away to drink my water on the counter. He kept one arm around my shoulder.

"You okay now?” He asked me. I nodded. I looked over to his shirt as I sipped my water, chuckling. 

“Your shoulder’s all wet now,” I laughed, pointing to his shoulder. He just smirked. 

“Well, your face is the same color as your hair. And it normally takes you a few hours to get it back to normal.” He teased me. My eyes widen in horror. Oh no… What will I say to Scott?!

John must thought this too ‘cuz be started to laugh so hard. Suddenly I heard, “What’s so funny, Johnny-boy?”

Scott took one look at my face and promptly went into “big brother” mode. Oh, hell. I will be in for it now. I roll my eyes and began to ponder at the great mystery of life. 

…Why did I have to get such a mother hen for an older brother?

**Author's Note:**

> So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! :]


End file.
